New Awakenings
by undyingUmbrage
Summary: Ventus wakes up in Castle Oblivian and meets Darren Shan from the Cirque Du Freak series and an OC. Just a one-shot. Not going to be continued.


Laughing with friends, this is what life's about, Ventus thinks, as he shares this wonderful, joyful moment with his best friends, at their home. No matter what happens, true friends will always find their way back to each other, and that is what happened. Ventus beat Vanitas, and then he, Aqua, and Terra went home. They were greeted by Master Eraquis, and their home was rebuilt.

Ventus has spent countless hours staring at this single, blank white wall. His entire body tingles from prolonged motionlessness, because he can't move. Ventus has tried with every ounce of his being to move, but to no avail. What's worse is that it is only him here, no one else.

Ventus almost thought that this is all there ever was, this emptiness. That his memories of the times he spent with his friends weren't memories at all, but dreams of what he so desired. But if that is so, how can you desire something if you don't know it exists? There is nothing in this emptiness that would make him aware of friendship and joy.

At one point, Ventus had heard voices. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were voices all the same. Ventus was filled with hope of being freed from this emptiness, so he attempted to call out to the voices. However, they were always just attempts, because just as he can't move, he can't speak. Every time he heard the voices, he tried and he tried to call to them, he tried to say, "Help me! I'm here!" Success was always beyond his reach.

Over time, the voices became less frequent. Then, they stopped.

The only thing that kept him from giving up was the hope that the voices would come back, and this time they would find him. Terra and Aqua would tell him, "Get up," and he would. Then the three of them would go home and laugh as if the Mark of Mastery, the Master dying, and all that Vanitas had done had never happened. That everything that had driven them apart was all a dream.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Ventus opens his eyes to find himself staring into dull, light blue eyes, placed on a nearly perfect face; the only flaw is three scars that look like scratches on the right cheek. The face is shaped into a heart by wavy, smooth strawberry blonde hair.

"Are you OK?" the girl the face belongs to asks.

Ventus tries to answer, but nothing escapes his lips.

"Can you speak? What s your name?"

"V-Ventus," he is finally able to answer, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper from underuse.

"What is it, Kisa?" The girl, Kisa, turns her head to look at the boy who spoke. He looks like he's around fifteen or sixteen, and he's tall and slim, yet fit. He has unbrushed black hair and deep brown eyes. The way he stands makes him appear wiser than someone his age usually is.

"Darren, I found someone." Kisa states; Darren comes closer to investigate.

"He says his name is Ventus," she informs him, turning her attention back to Ventus. Ventus blinks and he's filled with happiness at being able to accomplish any kind of movement. He leans forward, then stands up. His leg muscles are weak from not being used in so long, so they give out and he falls forward. Kisa and Darren quickly catch him before he's able to fall too far.

"Are you alright?" Darren asks, as he and Kisa help Ventus sit back down.

"I-I think so," Ventus states, his voice still hoarse.

"How long have you been here?" Darren questions; Ventus just shakes his head.

"I'm Kisa, and this is Darren Shan," Kisa introduces.

"Everyone just calls me Darren," Darren offers.

Ventus looks up at the two of them. Kisa looks about fourteen, she's a good four inches shorter than Darren, but she's slim. The two of them look really out of place in this room, but anything would look out of place in emptiness.

"I'm Ventus, but my friends call me Ven," Ventus smiles. Kisa and Darren smile back.

"Do you know what you re doing here, Ven?" Kisa asks.

"No, I just remember waking up and I couldn't move," Ventus replies.

"Have you seen anyone else here?" Darren asks.

"No, sorry," Ventus says, noticing the disappointment on Darren's face.

"Kisa," Darren pulls her aside and says in a hushed tone, "Do you think we should trust him?"

"Of course," she replies, in a hushed tone as well. "I highly doubt he can hurt us."

"He could be a half-"  
"You saw his fingers. No scars."

"Do you really think we should risk it?"

Kisa sighs. "You're the prince. It's your decision."

Darren hestitates. "I'm not sure Mr. Crepsley and Vancha would approve."

"Harkat would be all for it. Besides, he could help us find them." There's silence for a few seconds.

"Fine, he can come."

"Yay!" Kisa jumps and she goes back over to Ventus.

"Ven, would you like to come with us?" she asks him.

"I-I m sort of looking for my friends," Ventus replies hesitantly.

"You can look for them," Kisa assures him, and then adds, "and we'll help you, Darren and I."

"We're looking for friends of ours, too," Darren Shan informs him.

"Alright," Ventus agrees.

"Dull blue eyes. What the hell?" the boy in the mask sits up, surprised that he can move.

"Wait. Why am I alive?"

"You ask the same thing every time you wake up," a tall figure with a deep, gravelly voice says. The man is standing in a doorway, putting on a coat. The boy is able to catch only a small glimpse of the man's skin, but it was unmistakable that he saw dark red skin that was bound to turn purple any day.

"Now I remember," Vanitas chuckles.

"You always do," the man Vanitas apprentices remarks as he walks out the door. Vanitas pulls off his gloves and stares at the scars on his fingertips; the only reason he's alive. He smirks.

"This time... This time I will win!" The whispered promise lingers long after Vanitas follows his master out.


End file.
